Fireflies
by Ms.Cerisier
Summary: Era como una luciérnaga, chispeante, pequeña luz entre la espesa noche. AU. Yullen, Yulma, NeahAllen.


**Fireflies (Luciérnagas)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom:<strong> DGM.

**Pareja:** Kanda Yuu x Allen Walker

**Universo:** Alternativo.

**Género:** Drama / Angustia.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno (UA-sama), Yaoi _(hombrexhombre)_; así que de una vez les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de temática den atrás y_ voilà_.

**N/a:** Después de todo el trauma, depresión y angustia que me dejo la noche 199, tenía que escribir algo (eso y asquearme de mi tarea de programación, cosa que no está bien hecho y no deben imitar), así que de una vez advierto que esto será corto, con mucho drama y hints de parejas diferentes al Yullen en una cantidad espantosa, sólo porque Allen es whoreable y yo estoy en modo bitchy. Er, tampoco aseguro un final feliz, no soy buena con finales y quiénes ya han leído alguna otra cosa que escrito, soy bipolar en esto.

**Disclaimer: **_-Man con todos sus personajes pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino. Sí yo tuviese en mi poder los derechos de DGM, en Yullen sería canon, créanme._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_...__ el último en saber, el primero en decidir_.

_You would not believe your eyes_

Debería definirse a sí mismo como una prosopopeya de angustia en alguna antología literaria, sería un abstracción profunda y de tinte melancólico, perfecta para su actual estado de humor; no como si tuviese algún tipo de desorden, o se considerase así mismo voluble o muy sentimental. Por supuesto que no. Pero ésta vez no era tan sencillo, no era sólo olvidar y hacerse el tonto, formar un par de sonetos con un montón de metáforas falsas para calmar su minerva, sumergirse en el océano musical de su psiquis y perder toda cordura, los rastros maquiavélicos que Neah dejo, podían salir a luz; un finito y brillante halo de insensatez y pasiones.

Allen tenía miedo, mordía sus labios dejándolos en un hermoso carmín, la sangre sobre su piel lechosa, producto de vidrios que salieron disparados sobre de él. Más no le importa. El dolor puede pugnar la traición, _'sí, sí, sí, ¿cierto Mana?'_.

—Por Dios, que acabe el dolor.

Sabía que no había sido buena oveja, pero aún así. Que aquellas espirales concéntricas de dolor y autocompasión lo estaban llevando a la locura, que cada vez que cierra los ojos y le recuerda, desata otra torrente de sinsabores profundamente arraigados en el fondo de su alma.

—Dioses, como te odio.

O como debería odiarlo, debería agregar. Porque a pesar de todo aquel barullo agridulce e hiriente, él aún le ama, tanto como el primer día. Y es que joder, no puedes dejar de amar en cuestión de minutos, horas, días, no quería pensar en años.

—Debo seguir caminando.

Sí, aquello pintaba mejor.

_If ten million fireflies_

—Es como aquellas viejas películas de amor que Fou me obligaba a ver —dijo con cuidado, escogiendo sabiamente cada palabra—, dónde siempre había traición y sufrimiento, pero también, se llegaba a un final feliz.

—También tendrás tu final feliz Allen —le aseguró con aplomo.

Allen quería creer que aquellas palabras eran verdaderas, que aquel trazo oscuro en el lienzo pronto sería sustituido por un azul claro, viendo al horizonte.

—Lo sé.

No quería decir que no era posible, se hundió más en aquel abrazo que le estaban propinando, buscando refugio en esa conocida fragancia, una vez más.

—Pero sabes Allen —murmuró contra su suave cabello blanco—, me alegro que haya pasado, de volver a tenerte en mis brazos.

—Lo sé.

—De una u otra forma, sé que regresarías a mí, porque somos uno solo.

—_Lo sé Neah_.

Dejarse consolar resultaba más sencillo de lo que esperaba; volver a aquellos brazos que le causaron tanta alegría y sufrimiento, también. No esperaba ser tan débil, pero tampoco tenía a nadie más en que confiar, todos sus viejos amigos estaban en otro continente, y los que había formado ahí, eran también amigos de él. No podía hacerles eso, no sería tan egoísta.

—Eres mío, mi pequeño Allen.

—Sólo tuyo —contestó por reflejo, como antaño.

Su risa grave y en cierta forma oscura, le sentó bien a su cuerpo, aquella sensación de ansiedad sustituía por lapsos el dolor de su corazón malherido. Qué débil era.

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

—_Alma es su amigo de la infancia, no tienes de que preocuparte._

Lo sabía, pero aun así aquella espina en su pecho no se iba.

—_Kanda se fue con Alma desde hace rato, Allen._

Le había dejado plantado otra vez.

—_Tengo que ir a dejar a Alma a su casa._

No iba a poder ir a su recital de piano.

—_Ya no te amo._

¿Acaso lo hizo alguna vez?

—_Alma y Kanda se ven bien juntos, felices._

Sonrió, ¿no es así como debe de ser?

_Because they'd fill the open air_

Kanda lo observó desde la distancia, sus penetrantes ojos azules enfocados en aquel frijol idiota junto a la barra de la cafetería, a pesar de que ya no estaban juntos, eso no significaba que él no lo considerase un amigo —después de todo lo que había pasado, era eso lo menos que se merecía Allen—, no por nada lo conocía desde hace años, sabía que aunque tuviese esa coraza fuerte, por dentro debía estar herido. Él no era tan desalmado como para no sentirse al menos un poco culpable de causarle aquel estado al joven albino. Un suave apretón a su mano derecha lo distrajo.

—Él estará bien —le sonrió Alma.

Asintió, Allen era fuerte, lo sabía. Él tenía por fin a Alma a su lado, todo tendría que estar bien.

**tbc...**

* * *

><p>feedback?...es una prueba, sí les gusta lo continuo. Por cierto felices vacaciones.<p> 


End file.
